Sergeant Major Kent
by Gotham-Pixie
Summary: In a world where heroes are outlawed, SM. Kent has to hide what he is, and who he used to be. He is a man unlike any other, and is looked up to by many, but how will people react when they find out that he was once super-boy?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it does not belong to me.

* * *

Once, the justice league was a welcome group for the people of earth, but no longer.

Once, heroes were looked up to, but now people try to forget them.

Once, the league protected earth, but now they will be arrested if found using their powers.

Thirteen years ago, the league was a group of individuals who wanted to protect the people of earth, the people welcomed them, but it all changed twelve years ago, when a hero went rogue. Hotshot was a young league member who could control lightning and fire, someone you didn't want to piss off. He was a father of two young girls who were killed a week before he went rogue. His five and six-year-old girls were playing in their yard when they wound up in the middle of the road, where they were run over by a reckless driver. Who later turned out to be the German ambassador. Hotshot was angry that the man got away with it because he was an ambassador, so he killed the man, shot him right through the heart with a lightning bolt. Hotshot killed himself right after he killed his daughter's murderer, but he also killed half the trust the world had in their heroes.

The other half of that trust was destroyed when another league member turned out to be a child molester with the ability to erase all memories the molested child would have about their attacker. After he was found out, all trust was lost, and all heroes were ordered to retire and stop using their abilities unless they wished to be arrested and placed in a special government facility where they would live out their days where they couldn't harm any normal person.

The league was forced to disband and the members go their separate ways. The original seven, young justice, and the most remember-able of the league members stayed on earth to continue to live out their lives as humans, among those they once protected. Some of the league members just disappeared, never to be heard again, even by those they once fought beside. But most of the members relocated to a new world, where they would be welcomed by the people to live among people who wouldn't condemn them for what they were or what they could do, and these members were helped to relocate by the one and only Batman. But EVERY member of the league kept their coms, they were always on their person so that they could reunite if they were ever needed, as they had all promised they would during the last league meeting, early on the day the league was disbanded.

The only place, and people, unaffected was Gotham and her people. Gotham has always feared, but loved, Batman and his clan so they were unaffected with this change. Batman and his clan were still as welcome and loved as ever. However, no other heroes were welcome in Gotham's perimeters.

Every member had their own way of dealing with what had happened, but one member stood out, one who gave them all hope. This member didn't give up helping others, he joined the army, quickly rose through the ranks, and earned the respect and love of almost the entire world. Because of this one man every member of the former league would make sure to be by a TV on Wednesday's, the day when their former comrade would speak to the entire world and give them hope for the future. This man acted as a sort of spokesperson for the Army, telling the people what was going on and giving them hope for the lives of the men and women that fight for them, everyone loves this man. A man who was once known to them as Super-boy, but to the world, he is now known as...

Sergeant Major Conner Kent.


	2. Rant

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

In Star City, a man and his wife settle on their living room couch to listen to the weekly press conference with Sergeant Major Kent, a man many call the heart of the army. The man's wife smiling softly to herself as he settled down to watch the young man she's considered her son for years.

In Metropolis, the Daily Profit stopped all operations as all televisions were switched to channel six to catch the conference with the Sergeant Major they have all come to love.

In Central City, a red head finished popping some corn before sitting to listen to the Sergeant Majors conference. The before mentioned red head has known the Sergeant Major since they were kids, and loved the work done by the man he considered his brother.

In Gotham, the bat-clan settled down around a large screen to listen to the weekly conference about the young man that gave them all hope in a world where they had little left. The head of the family viewed the young man as an adopted son, one who he helped train. While everyone else in the family viewed the Sergeant Major as a brother and protector, they all loved the hope they found in his speeches. Even if their clan was the only one unaffected by the laws passed about the involvement of heroes in everyday life.

All over the world almost every family, company, and individual were settling down near a screen of some sort to view the conference of the young man who gave them all hope of a better future.

All around the world rooms went silent as the conference began, starting with the Sergeant Major walking out of a tent looking like he wasn't sure about something.

"Good morning everyone." Kent said with a smile, before his smile faded and his face turned serious. "I know that usually I just let the reporters ask me questions and then answer questions any of you lovely people call in, but I'd like to try something different today. I'm going to talk and I want you to just listen for today, I've already talked to the station and they've agreed to allow me as much time as I need for this conference, so I can still take questions at the end. However, for now I would appreciate it if you would all just listen."

"In order for you to understand my little rant today, you must first know a little about myself. My parents were enemies in High-school, they hated one another. However, during prom night they both got drunk and you all know what happens when two kids get drunk on prom night. Anyways, I was conceived and then later placed in foster care because neither of my parents wanted to go through the trouble of raising me, because of this I've always had little trust in family, a trust that grew when I joined the Army because I finally had people I could trust to have my back." The Sergeant Major paused here for a moment. "Why is this important? Because as the years have passed and I've spent more and more time around my comrades I've heard story after story about loved ones back at home that await the return of one of my comrades. I've fought beside these men and women for ten years, and they have become my family, they've shown me that it's alright to love and trust another. But now, I am once more questioning the integrity of trust."

Kent paused once more as he looked around at the men and women standing around the stage. He took a deep breath before speaking directly to the crowd around him.

"How many of you had a Grandparent or Great-grandparent in the army?" More than three quarters of those present raised their hands, including half of the reporters present for the conference.

"How many of you had a parent in the army?" Once more three quarters of those present raised their hand to show they had a parent in the army.

"Now, final question, how many of you have a brother, sister, or cousin currently in the army?" Unsurprisingly, almost everyone present now raised their hand. Conner now looked directly into the camera recording the conference today and addressed the people.

"I'm usually a rather shy person, ask anybody, so I often try not think about the fact that most of the world is currently watching and listening to me. But today, I want most of the world to be watching and listening to my rant. If you're watching this I want you to think about someone you love, or loved, that was, or currently is, in the army. Now, I want you to continue to think of this person as I talk." Kent paused and took a deep breath. "As I said earlier, the men and women around me have become a family to me, and because of this I often find myself offering them comfort in times of disquiet. I found myself trying to comfort a brother when he came to me for advice on a letter he had received. I consoled this man as best I could before asking him if I could read the letter he received to all of you, he gave me his consent but for privacy's sake I will change all names involved."

 _Dear John,_

 _I hope you're doing well and that I did not have to say this in a letter, for this is something I wish I could be telling you in person. As I am writing this letter to you, my heart is slowly breaking from the pain I know this will cause you, but I know that I must cause you this brief pain in order to spare you a never ending one._

 _I can still remember the day you proposed to me, the day you asked me for my hand. Your eyes were bright and beautiful, your posture hesitant and unsure, and your heart full of love. I wish that we still lived in these days, where but a simple kiss could make the world melt away. But you aren't hear anymore John, and I can't put up with the distance anymore. I'm sorry to have to share this with you John, but I have to tell you the truth, for both our sake's. I've cheated on you John, and I'm not proud of it. But it's shown me that I don't have to wait around for you to return. I've found a man John, he's amazing and I've come to love him. I wish I could wait for your return, but it's been three years, and I can't wait around forever. I've enclosed divorce papers that just need your signature, as soon as I get them back we'll be married. I understand if you don't sign them John, but I pray that you still love me enough to want me to be happy._

 _Please send me back the picture I sent to you, as I believe that it would be easier for the both of us if we rid ourselves from all memories of the other._

 _I hope you one day find your own true love, never again yours_

 _Jane._

Everyone was silent as he finished reading the letter and as the cameraman moved the camera around to show all the people standing around the stage. Many of the men looked like they couldn't decide whether to punch someone, or go comport their brother. Were as most of the women looked like they wanted to punch the woman that dared harm their brother in such an unemotional way.

"I know you all probably have a lot of questions. However, please let me continue my rant for a moment more." Kent began speaking once more after allowing fora moment of silence for their brother's pain and current misfortune.

"I want you to continue to think about your loved one in the army. Ten years ago, we lost trust in the Justice League, the group of heroes who saved our world time and time again. Now, are we losing hope in our army? Though this is the first time anyone in my unit has come to me with one of these letters, I've received calls from all over the world from men and women looking for advice on how to react to one of these 'Dear John' letters. Are we truly losing faith? do you believe that we no longer need our army? I want you to answer these two questions to yourself for a moment, and see if this is how you truly feel."

For a moment, all was quiet as all head were bowed to think of the questions asked by the Sergeant Major.

"If you're sitting at home watching this, then you probably feel as if you have no place, or say, in the army. However, this couldn't be further from the truth. We need your support and love in order to fight this never-ending fight. The men and women in the army fight in order to protect our loved ones, and if we have no one to fight for we give up. You, are the people that we fight for, that we risk our lives for. If you have ever been in the army you know how it feels to have no one writing to you, so you should know how important it is to write to those currently in the army. We need your support, your love, and your understanding."

Kent paused once more before continuing in a more calm and relaxed manner. "There is an easy solution to this problem. If you are the parent, grandparent, or great-grandparent of someone in the army, then write to them and tell them how proud of them and that you support them. If you are the wife or husband of a soldier than send them a letter of your love and tell them, you still await their return. If you're a son or daughter of a soldier than send them your love, support and wish for their safe return, same if you are a grandchild of one of our brave men and women. No matter who you are you can help support these wonderful men and women who risk their lives every day to protect you, so there is no reason why you shouldn't help out. We can't fight unless we have your support and love, because we would have no reason TO fight if we had no one waiting back home for us. Now, please take five minutes of silence to think about what I've said and then I will answer any questions you have."

In Star City, the young couple still sat on their couch as the man held his crying wife. The Sergeant Majors speech had greatly affected the former Black Canary as most of her family had died in the war. Kent's speech had made the pride and trust they both had in Conner grow as it showed just how much he truly had come to care about the men and women he fought with.

In Metropolis, a man at the Daily Planet sighed softly to himself, wondering how he had allowed himself to lose such an amazing young man as a son.

In Central City, the red head smiled softly to himself as a blonde, pregnant woman came from the other room to cry into her husband's arms about the speech their little brother had just given.

In Gotham City, the bat-clan all smiled softly to themselves as they remembered exactly why they had taken Conner under their wing and raised him as one of them. His speech today had reminded them all just how big a part Conner was in all their lives, and how different they all would be if they hadn't been influenced by this amazing young man.


	3. End of Conference

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine!**

 **Third person's P_O_V:**

The entire room was silent as everyone waited for the first caller while thinking on what the Sergeant Major just said. Everyone was lost in thought, wondering if they had truly let down their families and made them feel as if they were all alone, like no one cared that they were risking their lives for them. While everyone was thinking on his words, trying to come up with a response for the young man that made them all think, a reporter decided to take matters into his own hands. Back as the base the reporter raised a hand to signal he had a question, and Kent waved for him to ask.

 _(A/N: Conner doesn't like people always saying Sergeant Major Kent, so he has them all call him either Major, or Major Kent.)_

"Have you ever received a dear john letter?" The reporter's question seemed to make the base go even quieter, and caused people to quickly quiet any talking neighbors. The question also seemed to catch the Major off guard, as he seemed to stiffen and he gained this faraway look: as if remembering something from long ago.

"Yes, I have received a dear john letter of my own." The Major's voice was really soft now, and it looked as if he was trying to decide whether to leave it at that or tell us the story. Finally, the Major looked out at the men and women around him, and gave a small smile. "I guess it would be unfair of me to tell you my companions tale while withholding my own. Very well, but for my family back home, this will be the first time you have actually heard of what happened, so don't kill her."

 **The Major's P.O.V**

 _" I was fifteen when I met her, and boy did I think she was perfect. She had the perfect body, wonderful sense of humor, and what I thought was an amazing personality. It took me almost three months for me to finally ask her out, and man was I surprised when she said yes. After that first date, it seemed like everything was perfect, and so we continued to date for three years. I eventually proposed and everything was going great. Right up until my eighteenth birthday, when I joined the army._

 _At first, everything was fine. We would send letters back and forth, telling each other what was going on and that we missed them. But eventually, I got a Dear John letter. It was the day before I had to decide whether I was staying on or going home. I was talking to some friends of mine about our girls, and how we couldn't wait to see them, when I was handed the letter. Now, the guys and me were close, we always read our letters together so we could all bask together in the warmth of a woman's love. Looking back, I'm glad they were with me._

 _As soon as I opened the letter I knew something was dreadfully wrong, all I wanted to do was burn it. Sure, the letter looked like any other, but the words were ones all soldiers feared. I'd received a Dear John letter. My friends noticed my posture, and knew something was wrong. Only one had the guts to do anything. my friend yanked the letter form my cold fingers and began to read over it, finally deciding to read it out load so the others would understand._

Dear Conner,

I know a part of my heart will always be yours, as you were my first true love. However, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep pretending that you completely hold my heart. Shortly after you left I would catch myself looking at other guys, or commenting on how cute you would look with some other girl. This, among other things, made me realize that I've never truly loved you as anything more than a brother.

I wish I wasn't telling you this over a letter, but I knew I couldn't wait for you to return, because the minute I saw the pain in your eyes I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I've included my engagement ring in this letter, Conner, and I hope that someday you find someone more deserving of it than I was.

God, I wish that was the hardest thing I had to tell you, but there is one thing that is even harder. I've fallen in love with Lagan (A/N I know that's not how you spell his name) and the two of us are going to be getting married at Christmas. I know that it will be hard for you to know that I'm marrying your cousin but I really love him and I know you would want me to be happy. Just as I want you to be happy in life!

I also must ask that you send me back all pictures you have of me please, as Lagan doesn't want another man to have a picture of me, even if you are his cousin.

Your soon to be sister-in-law

M.

 _After my friend was done reading it, all my friend turned to me and asked me what I wanted to do. They all looked confused when I calmly stood up and picked up the box where I kept all her letter. Walking outside with my friends behind me, I walked through the middle of the base to where we had the stations for signing up for more years of service. I paid no attention to those around me as I dumped the entire letterbox in the fire before signing up and continuing on my way to find that picture._

 _This, this is where I went a little over board. I gathered the pictures of the girlfriends and wives of all the men in my barracks and sent them all to her with a note saying 'I forgot which one you are, could you pick out your picture and send me the rest back? Thanks.'_

 _That was the first, and only, Dear John letter I have ever received._

Everything was silent for a while after my story, and I found myself wondering if there would even be any more questions. That is, until the same reporter raised his hand again. I had this odd feeling I wasn't going to like answering his question, but I gestured for him to ask it anyways.

"What did you mean when you told your family not to do anything to her? And I thought you were an orphan?" And I was right; I really don't want to answer these questions. Surprisingly enough, at that very moment a helicopter appeared over the base, heading towards the landing strip behind me. I think everyone is confused as they see a huge smile appear on my face as I see who's getting out of said helicopter. This black haired, blue-eyed angel made his way towards the platform and I helped him up just in time for him to grab me in a big hug. Then he turned towards the camera.

"Allow me to answer those questions. He told us all not to do anything to her because we had believed that they had both agreed to break up, and that she hadn't started dating Lagan until almost a year after the breakup. Although personally, no one in our family liked hearing that Lagan was marrying Conner's ex. Now then, as for your second question, Conner is my brother in everything but blood, and I'm pretty sure we made a blood pact at one time of another. Conner might have started out as an orphan, but he now finds himself with about seven brothers and two sisters who we are all very protective over. Not to mention his three dads, four moms, and countless aunts and uncles. Conner might have been an orphan, but he has a huge family now."

By the end of his little speech I was trying not to laugh at the looks on the reporters faces. Only Dick would be able to leave reporters completely speechless. I was just about to make a comment to remind them of why we are actually here when one of the stations directors pointed to his watch and then held up two fingers. Him telling me I had only two minutes left made me speechless, it meant we had already been here for about two hours, wow!

"Well, I was just informed that we are out of time. I apologize for not getting around to talking about the state of our army, but as I usually end up saying the same thing every week anyways, you know how it is." I flashed them a big smile before turning to look directly into the camera. "I want everyone at home to think about what I've said, send letters to your loved ones in the army so they know you haven't forgotten them. Oh, and kids, I know that your mom and dads would love to get pictures from their babies back at home. I will bid you all a good day, and will see you all again in a week's time."

With those final words, I swung an arm around Dick and the two of us left the stage and headed into the mess hall, where our entire base would be eating lunch. It had become a tradition for everyone on the base, except the reporters who weren't invited, to eat lunch together right after the conference every Wednesday. We would all just share stories and memories, and within ten minutes we would often find this room filled with laughter.

As I got my food I looked over at my brother, silently asking him why he was really here. Boy did my heart stop when he gestured towards his old young justice COM and mouthed 'later'. With a resigned sigh, I nodded my head and went to find a stop to sit, knowing this was going to be a long evening.


	4. It's Time

**Connor's P_O_V:**

As Dick and I sat down to eat, I kept an eye on the other men and women that were coming into the Hall. Most of them were laughing or smiling, but some also had a sad look in their eyes. As soon as those with a sad look walked in, I make a point to watch where they sat, already having a plan as to how to comfort them. As soon as I finish eating I stand up, instantly bringing everyone's attention to myself and causing the room to go quiet.

"So, since the conference today was about 'dear john' letters, why don't we share tails of our craziest break ups?" This idea seemed to be okay with everyone else in the Hall, because large smiles quickly spread across the faces of my men.

I ignored the fact that Dick was glaring at me, and instead made a motion for his to tell us about his craziest breakup. He gave me one last glare before beginning his tale.

"Alright, my funniest break-up was about three years ago, I was on a trip in the Bahamas." Dick started, "I ran into this girl named Grace who I had gone to school with in middle school, we had started talking, and next thing I knew I was having a fling with her. I had almost finished my trip when Graces gay brother started having feelings for me, he confronted me and told me that he wanted me to dump his sister and go out with him, when I told him that I wasn't gay he told me that he could make me gay. Well, he and his sister decided that they would fight for me and who ever won would get to have me as a boyfriend. Man was I mad when I found out, so I told Grace and her brother that I wasn't a prize to be won and that I wasn't gay and Grace was my girlfriend, her brother wasn't happy about that and he decided to kidnap me and try all he could to make me gay, thankfully Grace managed to find out and stop him. I finished my trip and told Grace that I was going to break up with her because whenever I see her, her brother hits on me and tries to kidnap me again. Grace got mad and she decided to make me a slave, so she chained me to a bed, and if it wasn't for me pretending to be gay and seducing her brother then I probably would have stayed tied to the bed. Anyways, I put Grace in jail but her uncle got her out and she started stalking me, and I finally managed to get her to leave me alone by dying my hair blue, putting on a spray tan, and wearing pink, not only was that my craziest break-up, but it was also my scariest."

I was laughing my ass off by the time Dick was done with his story, and I wasn't the only one. Almost everyone in the Hall were now laughing their butts off because of his story. When we finally managed to stop laughing I asked who wanted to share their story next, and one of my men, David, raised his hand, volunteering to share his craziest break-up story.

"Okay, so right before I joined the army I was dating this girl named Jill, and we had been going out for a couple months. She remained my girlfriend throughout basic but she went insane as soon as I told her that I would be leaving for four years of service. She went insane and drugged me before locking me in her basement. I was trapped in there for about a week before I managed to escape when she was out, it was the day I was supposed to leave so I just went to my departure point. I was just about to board when I see Ms. Crazy herself running towards me carrying a gun. So, I'm standing there thinking I'm about to be shot when all of a sudden she pulls out a picture of me and puts the gun to it. she starts yelling about how I don't love her anymore and how she'll blow my head off if I don't stay with her. So, me being the wise-ass I am, I tell her to go ahead, and she does, she blows the head right off picture me before turning around and leaving me and my friends laughing about my crazy ex."

Most people are laughing at David's story, but a few are looking at him with sympathetic looks, as if they know exactly what he's been through. One guy, John, stood up to share his own story, and I somehow knew that is would relate to David's because John was one of the ones giving him sympathetic looks.

"My funniest break-up, was about three months before I joined the army." John began, "I was going out with this girl named Jane, we had only been going out for about a week, and she wanted to have sex, I told her that I didn't have sex with my girlfriends until I knew them really well. Jane got really mad when I told her that and said that I was lying to her, and so she started yelling at me, she just yelled and yelled until we had everyone with in a twenty foot radius staring at us, they were worried. So, then she slapped me and, spinning on her wheel, she started to walk away from me saying that I was a Ho, and that she was breaking up with me for cheating on her. Anyway, the next day she showed up in my car when I came out of work and she just attacked me, she kept kissing me until I finally managed to get her off me, I ended up having to call the police. Eventually, they came back and told me that it was her time of the month and that she had taken some pain medications for the cramps and they were making her act all bitchy. When she got out of the jail, she came after me again and stalked me for the next month. Thankfully, she disappeared and I haven't seen her since."

Just like with David's tale, everyone was laughing by the end of Johns story; some people were even rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard. When everyone finally calmed down Dick turned to me.

"Do you guys do this every Wednesday?" He asked me.

"Yeah, this is a tradition for us. We all gather here right after the conference and share stories with one another about our families and pasts." I turned towards everyone else once more. "Why don't we share two more stories before calling it a day?"

Everyone quickly agreed, and when asked who wants to share, a woman by the name of Mary stood up. Mary had a funny little smile on her face and she shared a smirk with her husband - and fellow soldier, James. Mary and James had been best friends before they got married, and I knew that this story would involve James in some way.

"My funniest break-up was on my 22nd birthday, you remember that right James?" James nodded to show that he remembered and he looked like he was already trying not to laugh. "On my 22nd birthday, James threw me a party at an old hotel, it was a really creepy building and to make it even creepier James set up some pranks and stuff to scare the guests. I had been going out with this guy named Chris, he was an okay guy, but there was something about him that had me worried and refusing to have sex with him. Chris became a jerk when I told him no, so I decided to break up with him, but he showed up at my birthday party anyways, and I decided to scar him into leaving me alone, so I gave him a tour of the building. On the first floor, there was an old bat living in the corner, and when I took Chris in the bat dived at us and Chris screamed like a girl. On the second floor, James had put up some creepy pictures and put fake blood on the wall, Chris almost fainted when he saw it. The third floor had a statue of Batman with blood coming from his mouth and Chris ran out of the building screaming when he saw it. For the next couple of weeks, every time Chris saw me he would either scream or faint, and sometimes both."

Everyone was now on the floor laughing their asses off at what Mary had done to her ex. but we all also had to agree that he deserved it, if only a little. We were all laughing so hard that we didn't see or hear ten people come into the room carrying MP5SD (9mm) rifles. We did not acknowledge their presence until one of them pointed their gun into the air and lot off a few rounds; affectively stopping the laughter and causing everyone to jump to their feet. One of the men was standing right next to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me to him before placing the gun to my head and forcing me to my knees.

The guy behind me shot another round into the air to bring everyone's attention to himself, and forcing them to notice the position I'm in.

 _Let's stop for a moment! Now, you're probably wondering why I don't just break away from this guy, because I used to be super-boy, the bullets wouldn't hurt me. But not only would the ricocheting bullets hit my men, but I've also worn a ring of blue kryptonite since the team disbanded. I've always worn the ring when around my men, only taking it off when alone or asleep. I know that it makes me more vulnerable but I'm also aware of the fact that it makes me more skilled when I'm without my powers, and that if I'm ever really injured I can take the ring off to heal. So the only times I really regret wearing the ring is times like this when I'm completely helpless._

As soon as Dick and my men noticed that this guy was holding a gun to my head they froze, none of them moved. Something about my men that no one really understood, was that my men respected me, and with that respect came love and understanding. We were all just one big family, and I was the big brother that tried to keep us all together and protect them. I knew that as soon as they saw me with a gun at my head, they would do anything commanded of them to keep me from getting my head blown off.

"Everyone kneel and place your hands on your head." The boss, as I assume the guy behind me is, yelled. Instantly, everyone complied. It killed me, to see my brother and my men kneeling before these gunmen as they moved around them, tying their hands behind their backs and moving them towards the back of the room. As they were all being bound and herded I was analyzing the men, trying to find a way to get myself and my men out of this alive. Mr. Boss must have known what I was thinking because I suddenly found myself on my side having breathing problems from a hard kick to my gut. As I tried to regain my breath, two men came up and quickly bound my hands behind me, before forcing me back to my knees and placing the gun back to my head.

(A/N I used google translate for the following so no guarantee that it's correct, and _(this)_ will be what the guys said.)

"Trebuie să ne grăbim , seful vrea pachetul de la miezul nopții" _(We need to hurry, the boss wants the package by midnight)_ The boss yelled to his men. I wouldn't be able to understand him if Dick hadn't taught me to speak Romanian. However, I do, so I know what he said to his men, and it did not sit well with me. I don't know what package he was talking about, but I have the odd feeling that he's talking about a person, not an item.

As I was trying to figure out who he meant when he was talking about a 'package' when I noticed the camera at the window, looking past it I saw the camera man from the news station standing behind it; which means that this entire thing is being viewed live all around the world. Damn, my family is going to be pissed. I go back to trying to figure out who the guys are here for, not wanting to draw attention to the camera and risk getting the news crew killed.

"Toate făcut" _(All done)_ one of the men shouted back to his boss. I know that he is talking about having everyone bound and stuck at the back of the room, and suddenly I realized just how vulnerable I was; as soon as I realized that, I knew that I was the package they were talking about. I turned my head towards the boss, just in time to see the butt of a gun coming towards my head. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sound of my brother yelling my name.

 **Third Person POV.**

The news crew had been signing off when one of the reporters had seen the men sneaking onto the base and decided to follow with a camera, proving that reporters have no sense of self preservation. They found a window showing into the mess hall and showed what was happening inside to the entire world, standing shocked as they watched the Sergeant Major being used as a hostage, and finally how he was knocked out. Their cameras were good enough to pick up what was being said inside the Hall, so everyone knew what was happening, and it was scaring families all around the world.

In Star City, the young couple who sat on their couch held their breath as they watched, knowing that they would never get there in time, and that the best thing they could do at the moment would be to sit and watch how things play out, so they at least know what these men want. But they were also praying that they weren't there for Conner, hoping that he would be okay.

In Metropolis, at the Daily Planet, Clark nearly broke his desk because of the grip he had on it from worrying about Conner. He knew that he could probably get there in time to stop anything from happening, but he also knew that if he did he would expose Conner's secret and ruin everything Conner had worked for in the past ten years. He couldn't do that to the twenty-eight year old.

In Central City, the red head held his crying wife as they prayed that Conner would be okay, already knowing that he was the one these men were after.

In Gotham City, the bat-clan all swore because they knew that to help now would expose their brother, and that it would most likely get them killed. But at that moment Batman decided to quiet hiding, the entire clan knew that Gotham would still love them when they found out who they were, and that if they didn't expose themselves know than every man and woman on that base could die. As batman typed on the screen to send the message to Dick, the entire clan placed a hand on his shoulder to show their approval and agreement; So, Batman pressed send.

All around the galaxy old members of the League prayed for their comrade to be okay, and once more cursed the leaguers that forced Earth to lose their trust in the League.

 **Back in the Mess Hall:**

Dick always kept a knife in his boot and as soon as the guy walked away from him he had gotten it out and passed it around, leading to all the men and women being unbound and just waiting to the perfect opportunity to strike. Dick felt his Bat-com vibrate and quickly checked it without drawing attention, he was shocked when he saw that the clan was finally ready to show themselves, and that Dick was to fight if there was a battle. Dick turned back to the men and yelled Conner's name when he saw him get knocked out, unfortunately drawing the attention of the guys.

The boss stared at Dick for a moment before looking at all the men and women in the Hall, he then started to speak. And as he spoke his skin turned grey and he grew leathery wings, showing the world that they were aliens, something that hasn't been a problem on earth since the League was destroyed.

"We are hunters, sent by our boss to find the perfect specimens for his collections, and Mr. Kent here is the last needed specimen. You see, your Major isn't human, he is an alien; And he used to be known as the hero super-boy. He protected your world before the League lost your trust, and he protected it after, but know you'll never be able to thank him, because he's coming with us."

 **Around the World:**

everyone was shocked that the man they all loved was someone that had protected them all thirteen years ago, when he was just a fifteen-year-old kid. They were also horrified, because finding out that the man they all loved was forced to hide who he was because he feared them, made them all realize the mistake they had made all those years ago. All around the Galaxy people broke down in tears and prayed that the members of the League would be able to forgive them.

 **Back in the Hall:**

The Boss looked directly at Dick.

"This makes me wonder if his brother isn't an ex. Leaguer as well? I can see it in your eyes that you were. So, who were you?"

Dick was surprised that instead of leaning away from him, the soldiers moved towards him, showing their support. It made Dick wonder if the Galaxy was finally ready for the League to reform. No one expected for Dick to answer, and the most definitely didn't expect his to stand up and instantly knock out five of the ten guys out with a staff that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"I am still a hero; I will always protect Gotham. I'm a member of the Bat-clan, and we have decided that it is time that we trust Gotham as much as they trust us. So, my name is Dick Grayson, and I'm Night-wing." With those words Dick started to fight the men, not being surprised when the men and women behind him joined in. Soon, all but the boss standing behind Conner had been knocked out, with little injury to the men and women because they couldn't shoot before they were taken over. Everyone turned to the boss, only to curse as he disappeared with Conner.

All around the world people watched as the soldiers turned to Dick. They held their breath, waiting to see how the soldiers would react, but then, one by one, they all stepped forward and shook Dick's hand, thanking him for the work that he did. And all around the world, people started tweeting and emailing requests for the League to reform. Sending in apologies and asking their heroes to return, if not for the people, then to save the man that the entire Galaxy loved.

 **Meanwhile...**

All around the Galaxy, old Leaguers were rushing around packing and leaving as their coms called them back to earth, all of them praying that they would be on time to save their little brother.

In Star City, the young couple who had sat on their couch were now putting on old suits and uncovering an old space shuttle and heading towards an abandoned mountain near Happy Harbor.

In Metropolis, a reporter suddenly disappeared, and Superman was soon seen, for the first time in twelve years, flying over the buildings of Metropolis.

In Central City, the red head held his wife as they made their way towards a beta-tube. Knowing that the pregnant woman wouldn't be out in the field, but could at least help from behind a computer.

In Gotham City, the bat-clan were already up and on their way to Mount Justice, knowing that even if the world wasn't ready for the League to return, Gotham would protect, trust, and love them. They would be welcomed back if this went south, it didn't matter if the entire world now knew who they were.

Heroes from all over the world were making their way to Mount Justice, holding their com's and traveling in suits that they haven't worn for twelve years. Finally feeling like themselves again. Within the next four hours, there would be sightings of past heroes flying over cities, until all remaining Leaguers could be found gathered in Mount Justice, ready to hear how they were going to save their brother. And rejoicing because of the simple fact that everyone they have come across on their way back has welcomed them and thanked them for returning before asking for them to find the man that Heroes and Normals alike had all come to love. The beloved Sergeant Major Conner Kent.


	5. What The World Decides

I'm back! It doesn't feel like I've been away as long as this story says I have been, but better late than never! Reminder, I do not own any character you recognize, but as far as I know the plot is my own and none are feeding me my words.

Previously:

Heroes from all over the world were making their way to Mount Justice, holding their com's and traveling in suits that they haven't worn for twelve years. Finally feeling like themselves again. Within the next four hours, there would be sightings of past heroes flying over cities, until all remaining Leaguers could be found gathered in Mount Justice, ready to hear how they were going to save their brother. And rejoicing because of the simple fact that everyone they have come across on their way back has welcomed them and thanked them for returning before asking for them to find the man that Heroes and Normals alike had all come to love. The beloved Sergeant Major Conner Kent.

* * *

Not surprisingly, the Bat-clan were the first to arrive at Mount Justice after using the old beta-tube in one of their many caves. Knowing the world would figure it out once they had a chance to process what they had seen, most of the clan chose to forgo wearing their masks when they arrived; anticipating seeing old friends with their own eyes for the first times in years and not wanting that view obstructed by goggles or masks. The exception, of course, was Batman himself, who kept his cowl on if only to hide how angry he truly was at the disappearance of one of his sons.

Upon their arrival, Batman and Oracle, Barb, immediately had the computers up and running, thanking Alfred in their heads for the obsessive need to keep the base clean and operational despite the lack of use. While they began pulling everything they could on the so-called 'hunters', the clan did not sit idly by. Jason, also called Red Hood, had rejoined the family ten years ago after Connor convinced him to hear out what really happened after his 'death'; he forgave Bruce and learned how to be a family with them once again. Now, Jason began going through the armory to ensure everything was up to date and functioning after thirteen years. Tim, Robin, helped him with his self-appointed mission, knowing Jason should not be left alone after watching Connor's kidnapping. The youngest son and Red Robin, Damien, began re-watching the footage from the base looking for weaknesses in the enemy, Cassy sitting right beside him in her batgirl costume. As they worked, not a word passed through their lips to disrupt the silence surrounding them, taking the time before others arrived and praying to whatever was out there to protect their missing member.

Dinah, Black Canary, was the next to arrive; her arrival heralded by the sound of sharp heels clicking against the floor. She must have stopped along the way and picked up some strays, for beside her walked Helena and Roy; Huntress and Red Arrow, respectfully. The three walked with purpose, immediately disbanding to go help different members of the Bat-Clan, their faces letting everyone know they did not want to talk so the silence better be kept.

It is only seconds later that Wally and Artemis come through, tears still pouring down Art's cheeks as she holds her pregnant belly and walks towards the kitchen to start coffee; thus leaving Wally to walk towards Damien and Cassy to re-watch the footage. It is Dick who finally breaks the silence, joining the group in front of the monitors and adding his version of events to their analysis of how to best fight these things. With his voice low, the silence is still mostly kept and the sound easily ignored; probably why even they are shocked when Oracle shouts out to gain their attention.

"Guys! You're going to want to come watch this!" Her voice is urgent, letting them know this is no joke and having them rush to the screen; noticing, yet ignoring, the other heroes that have entered the hall and also make their way closer to the screens.

"What the…?" Tim begins, only to be silenced by Dick placing a hand upon his shoulder. The site before them shocks them all! An emergency meeting has been called for the world leaders to gather in a virtual meeting and discuss what to do, coming to an agreement only an hour after the Major was taken and shocking even themselves in their ability to agree so quickly. However, while one or two countries are still hesitant, the leaders came to a decision together and now disbanded to tell their nations what they needed to know. Standing at a podium, surrounded by his secret servicemen and with knuckles white from his grip on the wood, stood the president.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a trying time and it calls for some hasty decisions. Today, Sergeant Major C. Kent was taken from his base on live television. During this same broadcast, it was discovered that the Sergeant Major was in fact a retired member of the Justice League; he was Superboy. For those of you who don't remember, Superboy was a young member of the Junior League that consisted of superpowered teenagers. He saved many lives during his time as Superboy and even more during his time as the Major. With his capture, the world was called to an emergency meeting to discuss where we go next. The Major was loved all over the world, he was helping bring peace to all nations and since his promotion has managed to stop many wars before they could even begin. As such, we have re-evaluated our stance on supers._

 _It was decided today that most laws governing the control of enhanced humans and alien members of what was once the JLA, will be eliminated. From this moment on, these men and women will be held to the same standards as our men and women of the armed forces. Those wishing to return to helping keep the world safe, will need to sign a similar contract to the ones our soldiers sign when they enlist, without signing this contract, they will still be persecuted to the full extent of the law. However, the world leaders have agreed that they men and women will once again be allowed to form one unit, under the command of a man the entire world has agreed to trust._

 _I won't lie and say everything will go back to how it was thirteen years ago, because we needed these laws to show why these superheroes could not just have free reign over the world. They will be welcomed back to earth as any soldier would be, but our laws will be followed. The Leaguers must operate under the same laws as any other soldier. More information will be coming shortly, until then I ask that you remain calm and let us do everything we can to bring back the world's Major."_

Though the hall was now filled to bursting with the number of heros crammed within, you could have heard a pin drop with how quiet it had gotten; everyone trying to process what they had just heard, they were allowed to come home and do what they loved once more. Though, not all of them were happy about the President's speech.

"What the hell? Who the F_k do they think they are? Still trying to tell us what we can and can't..." Booster Gold's voice was never welcome, but today he may have taken it just a little too far. The entire room heard the sound of his nose breaking under Wonder Woman's first, then the thud as his unconscious body hit the floor.


End file.
